the devil in school
by Vincent Dark-fire
Summary: Naruto is in high school, not just any, he is in a school full of monster. but he has something they don't have, he is a demon, and just any demon, the son of the dark knight. (don't worry i am not dead yet) on hold
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Uzumaki** is a shinobi from Konohagakure. He became the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails on the day of his birth, a fate that caused him to be ostracised by most of Konoha throughout his childhood. After he becomes a member of Team Kakashi, Naruto begins working to gain the village's respect and acknowledgment with the eventual goal of becoming Hokage. In the years that follow, Naruto becomes a capable ninja and eventually becomes regarded as a hero, both by the villagers and the shinobi world at large.

Naruto was born as the son of the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, Kurama's second jinchūriki. Naruto's parents named him after the main character of Jiraiya's first book, thus making the Sannin his godfather.

But that is another story for another time and another world, in this one he is Naruto Sparda, the last of his kind. So let's turn the page and hear his story.

As a six year old Naruto was running from a mob of people trying to kill him for what he is a Jinchūriki of the nine tails. This happen every year, even on his birthday, no day was safe from the beatings.

"Kill the demon."

"He must be punishes for the crimes."

Theses where never new for the six years old, he dealt this these painful words for his whole life. He wanted to be alone. So he ran and ran from these people who were the demon they were calling him. "Leave me alone." Naruto kept running even he had weapons impaled into his back. He kept running.

Naruto looked around to see somewhere to hide for these monsters, there stood a chaplet, it was not like the one that they have in Konoha, this had dead trees, crow and ravens sitting there looking at him. The grass was dead. The air smelled like death.

In this entire place screamed to go way, the perfect place to hide. Something in side of Naruto told him to hide in hear, for once in his life he listened to the little voice in his head. He ran past the gate and threw the dead trees.

The door that held his freedom was the biggest door he even seen. He was too scared to take in the master peace of these doors, he wanted to be left alone. The doors did not take much to open.

There was statue of a man riding into battle on horseback, he was wearing armor vaguely insectoid demon with clawed hands, a scaly hide, a pair of downward facing ram horns, a cape, hooves for feet, a red diamond eye shaped gem in the center of his forehead.

Naruto was captivated by this he was walking closer to it. There was a plate near the bottom of the Statue, Naruto wanted to know what it said. He got a closer look to see what it said.

"...Two thousand years ago... The Dark Knight, -, turned against his demon brethren and took up his sword for the sake of mankind." The name was faded out.

Naruto looked around and saw the place was clean. He sat down on the red pated bench. "This place is beautiful, I wonder who takes care of this place?"

"That would be me."

Naruto jumped from the spot he turned to see a man who was smiling at him.

He was a tall, handsome man with blue eyes, a young face, and slicked-back white hair. He is shown to have worn a purple Victorian outfit with a white cravat, a large red jewel around his neck.

"Hello young one, not many people come hear any more."

"I just wanted to be alone and I found this place. If you want me to leave I go, I am sorry for bothering you." Naruto said while bowing.

"It's ok, you can stay as long you want." He said while sitting down." come here I want to tell you a story. But before we start I want to know your name young one."

"My name is Naruto sir."

"Well hello Naruto." Naruto sat on the bench where he was.

"Two millenniums ago, there was a war. Between the human world and the other... the Underworld. But somebody from the Underworld woke up to justice, and stood up against this legion, alone." Naruto wanted to hear more of the story.

"His name was Sparda. Later, he quietly reigned the human world, and continued to preserve harmony, until his death. He became a legend, The Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda."

Naruto was about to say something but he wanted to know more.

"Sparda was once one of Mundus's loyal generals. During his time in service, he was the mentor of the twin brothers Baul &amp; Modeus, and he entrusted his teachings to Modeus. At some point he saw the tyranny and injustice of his master and rebelled, fighting to save humanity. Before his rebellion, he made a pact with his students to live true to their aspirations and to carry them out. He alone defeated the hellish host, before moving on to the Emperor of Darkness himself."

He sat there looking at the blond.

"Sparda defeated Mundus, sealing him into a marble vault, and what was left of Mundus's armies retreated back into the demon world. In order to close the gateway, Sparda used his own blood, along with the blood of a human priestess, in conjunction with his sword and a mystical amulet."

Naruto keep his mind on the story.

"He poured his demonic energy into his beloved sword to close the door between realms, the Temen-ni-gru, though this also robbed him of the lion's share of his abilities. As an added measure, he also imprisoned within the tower its gatekeepers, Cerberus, Agni &amp; Rudra, Nevan, Beowulf and Leviathan, and took the names of the Seven Sins in order to imprison them and set them as seals keeping the Temen-ni-gru underground."

Naruto wanted to see this place.

"He sealed another path to hell in Fortuna using the Yamato. Sparda's activities over the next two thousand years are shrouded in legend, though it is understood that for a time after defeating Mundus, he ruled over the humans before eventually vanishing. Sparda later appeared in the twentieth century where he met and fell in love with a human woman named Eva, who bore him twin sons."

Naruto was getting tired. Form the story but he wanted to know more.

"**Vergil** is the eldest of the twin sons of Sparda and Eva. Unlike Dante, his younger brother, he embraces his demonic heritage, while despising his human one. His personality is the polar opposite of Dante's; whereas Dante is hot-headed and sarcastic, Vergil is calm and calculating. He has a lust for power and is willing to disregard anything to obtain the power of his father, Sparda. He uses Yamato, a keepsake from his father, and possesses a sense of style that rivals Dante's."

"**Dante** is the second son of the demon Sparda and the human Eva, and the younger twin brother of Vergil. Dante is a paranormal mercenary, private investigator, and vigilante Devil Hunter dedicated to exterminating evil demons and other malevolent supernatural forces; a mission he follows in pursuit of those that killed his mother and corrupted his brother."

Naruto was ready to fall asleep, but the story was getting good.

"What people don't know that there was a third son." The old man had a smile on his face while Naruto was ready to fall asleep.

"But what you said that there were only two sons."

"I know. he name was **Nero**. Nero was a Holy Knight in the Order of the Sword, a religious order that worships Sparda and fights to protect the world from demons. Kyrie is the childhood friend of Nero as well as a singer during the Order's ceremonies. He and Kyrie both fall in love."

Naruto was sound asleep on the bench. "Little ones don't know a good story if they hear one. Are you sure you kids want to do this, if you do you lose your life and not only puts him into danger."

Three people walk from the shadows. They were Dante, Vergil, and Nero.

Dante has white hair. His hair is parted with his bangs in front of his right eye. Dante's most obvious design trait is his affinity for red-colored apparel, in the form of a long, two-tailed coat, the coat seems to be plain with an upturned collar and short sleeves with black cuffs, the coat is given a much more detailed and stylish look, with western and Italian accents.

Vergil looks identical to Dante in hair and facial features. However, Vergil usually has his hair swept back instead of brushed down like Dante's, presumably to resemble his father and to distinguish himself from his twin brother. Vergil wore a blue long coat with three tails and a snake like pattern on the right side of the jacket.

Nero wears a long, black-purple and red coat with The Order of the Sword's insignia sewn into both shoulders. He also wears a red zip-up hoodie/vest underneath this coat, a navy muscle-shirt beneath that, and a pair of dark blue pants.

Nero wears two rings on his normal hand: one on his index finger that has the emblem of The Order of the Sword on its face, and another on his ring finger which has a rose design on its face, identical to the designs on his belt buckle, coat clasp, and coat buttons. He has white hair brushed down and blue eyes, similar to Dante and Vergil.

All of them looked at the sleeping blonde. "Yeah we want to but when it's done take him into the tower so he can learn all he can. It's the best we can do." Dante said while both of his bother nodded his head.

Dante was the first one to step up. "I Dante Sparda here by give up my power to Naruto." Dante's body started to glow and it started to fade. He let out a smile. "This is going to be one hell of party." The golden light, then it when into Naruto.

Vergil was the next one to step up. "He was been threw a lot in his life for someone so young. I Vergil Sparda give up my power to Naruto." His body did the same thing. "Might controls everything - and without strength, you cannot protect anything; let alone yourself."

Nero was the last one to be there. "If he finds somebody he loves then he will have true power." He body faded and when into Naruto.

Naruto's hair turn white, he lost all fat and gained more muscle. The whisker marks on his face started to fade. Both of his arms from the elbow down stated to look like Nero's Devil Bringer. The man sitting next to Naruto looked at him.

"So you have two arms not one. This might be fun to see what you do. Will you fallow your path that is set out for you or are you going to make your own. Naruto Sparda, The last of his kind."

*times skip two days later.*

Naruto started to wake up. "What hit me?" Naruto brought his hand to rub the sleep out. He looked at his arms. "What the fuck happened." Something flashed into Naruto's mind. "So this is called Devil Bringer."

Naruto got up and started to look for the old man. "Hey old man, are you here."

Naruto looked everywhere for him, when he opened a door which seemed it lead to a study there was a foot locker and a note on it.

"Naruto if you're reading this that mean you have awaked up. Before you do anything, I want you know that you have the power of three sons of Sparda making you the fourth and last son. I want you to go to a place called bloody hell. It was made by Sparda to train his sons, now it's your turn to go there. And one more thing. Take what in the foot locker it will help you."

It was a note from the old man.

Naruto looked at the foot locker. "I wander what in side of it." He opened it, where was a long, black-purple and red coat, with two tails on it, upturned collar and short sleeves with black cuffs, and a snake like pattern on the right side of the jacket. There was a black button up shirt there. There was a ring which has a rose design on its face, identical to the designs on the belt buckle. There was a black pant, and a black combat boots there. There was also a pendent that was red.

After Naruto placed the coat on, the sleeves where at the right length for both of his arms. "It's like the coat was made for me". There were weapons there, with a note on them.

"Naruto these are for you to use. " The first one was a Claymore. Naruto picked it up and knew its name. "Rebellion, the sword of Sparda's spirit, used by Dante."

Then next weapon was a Tachi, Naruto placed the claymore down on to his back, it somehow belonged there, and took this one up. "Yamato, the sword of Sparda's will pass down to Vergil."

The last weapon was a modification of the standard Durandal sword. Naruto placed the Tachi sword at his waist. He picked this one up "Red Queen the sword of Nero." Naruto placed his one on his back, both of the swords making an ll on his back.

He saw that where guns on the lid. He picked up the Double-barrelled revolver. "Blue Rose." He slipped that one in the holster on his belt. There was two more, they were Dual customized M1911 pistols. Naruto held them in his hands. "Ebony, Ivory. I miss you girls." Naruto did not know why he said that, it felt right. He spun them around a few times and slipped them into the holsters on the back of the belts.

Naruto took one good last look of the place. "Thank you old man, I hope I see you around." Naruto opened the door one last time.

*times skip 10 years.*

A yellow bus pulled up to a dead end road. "Hey you two this is the school, good luck there a lot of scary things here." The bus driver said while having a sugared in his mouth.

The first one to get off was a teenager his appearance was that of an average human teenager. He possessed brown hair, brown eyes and was usually seen wearing the Yōkai Academy's standard green uniform.

"This place is really scare don't you say." The teen said while looking over his shoulder.

"This is nothing. I seen worse than you can ever dream of." The last one to get off was a teen with shoulder length white hair. He had a guitar case in his shoulder with a Briefcase in the right hand, he was wearing the something he did ten years ago, the only deferens was the sleeves covered his whole arms and black gloves cover his hands.

"Oh come on Naruto you don't mean that." He looked at the teen to see he was walking a head of him.

"Don't leave me."

"Then don't fall behind Tsukune." Tsukune ran to keep up with Naruto.

As both of them kept walking along the path Naruto stopped. "Shhh do you hear something. "

"Um no I don't." Naruto turned around to stop a bike form hitting him. Tsukune fell to the ground cowering in fear.

The person raiding the bike wears the Yōkai school uniform. She wears her hair down it was bright pink. She has green eyes.

Then another girl rode up to her. "Moka Akasha bloodriver what did I tell you about riding off like that." This girl look the same as Moka, but she had silver hair, red eyes with catlike Pupils, and her breast and hips are bigger than that of t Moka, and gives the appearance to be slightly taller.

"Well this is what I call rush deliver." Naruto said. The silver hair girl was ready to kill Naruto. "I am sorry sis, you know how I get some times."

"I know." She had a small smile on her face. She looked over to see Naruto putting the bike down. "I don't want to be road kill. I don't mind if I have you as a nurse." Naruto said while looking at the silver hair goddess.

"The only time I will ever touch you is to take all of your blood." She started to take in his look. She had to blushes a little but she hid it from him. She saw the gloves on his hands where destroy by the bike handles. She saw a glowing light from them. 'I wander what kind of monster he is, I never knew one that glowing hands.'

"So is this your first time hear." Naruto said like the comment she said did not faze him. "Why would I talk to a low rank monster like you?" Naruto just shrugged and started to walk off. "Yeah, yeah whatever lady." He said while waving his hand over his shoulder.

Naruto walked was stopped when a red portal flashed in front of him. "I met a hot chick and I get to fight, what a day."

Seven Hell Prides came out of the portal. They all looked at Naruto, who was looking at them. No one made a move. Naruto pulled out blue rose and took aim. They all jumped at him, he stood there and shot one they in the head.

He jumped on the dead one and kicked another one in the face. He landed right behind them. "Week." Three of them turn around and charged Naruto. He grabbed one of them and slammed him into the ground and started to run forward, killing the other two.

The last two looked at each other than Naruto than back to them self. Who only damage were his gloves. "Girls its time I took you for a show." Naruto places his bags down and took out his other guns. Both of them where killed before they could move.

By the time he was done he had company. "Um Naruto could have walked with us." Tsukune aid while trying to air back in lungs.

Then they all stop and saw Naruto hands. "Dude what the fuck is wrong with your hands. They are glowing and they look like demons hands. Why is that...?"

Naruto stopped him right there. "My hands are what you called devil bringer. Second they have been with me most of my life. And third don't look at people who are different form you."

"I am sorry Naruto I did not mean to offend you."

Naruto putting his sleeves back to where they were, at the end of his elbow. "It's ok and you know what great about these hands I have." They all looked at them. "What is it?"

Naruto walked over to a tree and ripped it out of the ground. "This." Naruto then threw the tree into the forest.

They were all looking at him like he grew a second head. "Well it's time for class any way. " Naruto picked up his stuff and started to head to the school.

The three of them stood there. "Does anyone know what a Devil Bringer" asked the human of the group.

"I have heard it somewhere but I don't reamber where. All I know that is something having to do with someone."

They all ran too met up with Naruto, Who was standing in front of the school. They saw that a teacher was standing there greeting the students. "Welcome and I hope…" he stopped and saw Naruto walking up to him.

"What are you doing here son of Sparda, we don't want your kind hear, we can handle the problem by our self. We have high class monster." The teacher got confused look from the other students.

"Oh he did not tell you that he was the son of the legendary Sparda."

They all looked at Naruto. Then it hit them. "What Naruto is it true?"

Naruto looked at the teacher. "Yeah so I am his son. Does that make me beater then any one of you? You all have something that I don't have."

Naruto reached into his coat and pulled out a file. "This paper lets me come to school, its sing by the head master himself, he wants my help. For payment he gives me schooling and a place to stay. So if you want to take it up with him then go right ahead. And I sit back and have a nice strawberry Sunday with some pizza."

Naruto walked right past the teacher who mouth was wide open. They could not see the smirk on Naurto's face when he walked by.

"Well I see you all in class I have to talk to the head master." Naruto walked through the door, not like any normal person no he had to kick the doors open.

He took this time to get to the head master room. Naruto came up to the door. He stood there looking at it. "That is a nice door but to sad that it's not going to be any more."

Naruto razed his foot to the door and was ready to kick it, when his foot was about to meet its target, the door flew open. "Hello Naruto, I have been waiting for you, and please don't kick open that door." Naruto sat down on the chair and places his feet on the desk.

"So what does this job start and I want to have a room to all by myself and most of all I want a nice strawberry Sunday with some pizza deliver to my room every day, and more thing. I won't harm anyone who has done nothing wrong, harm any kids, stab somebody in the back, or ever harm a female. Those are my only rules."

By this time Naruto had a stern face on. The headmaster was ready to kill himself from the cold look he was given him. "I don't see anything wrong with those demands."

Both of them stood up and shock hands. "It's time for your class."

As the class of **Shizuka Nekonome**, was ready to start the year off. Miss. Nekonome stood there in front of the class. "ok class today we are going over the rules of the school." In her human disguise, her hair is shaped as cat ears, while wearing a white blouse, orange skirt, low heel sandals and her eyes seem to be closed. Her hair is blondish-yellowish-orangish and apparently shines in the sun.

"As the first rule is that all monster stay in their human form, the second rule is that there are no human allowed on campuses…"

"so if a human enter the school can we eat him." A student said while his tongue came out of his mouth and picked up his pencil.

"that can't happen, the school is surrounded by a bearer that cuts us off from the human world. Meow."

By this time the door was kicked off its hinges. "Is this the class of Miss. Nekonome?"

"Yes it is."

"Oh good that was the 18th door I kicked down."

"Um and you are sir."

"The name is Naruto Sparda." The whole class when dead quite. Then all of the girls jumped up and started to talk to him. But two stayed behind.

"Is it true that you killed over a 1000 demons while wearing nothing but your coat?"

"Do you like girls with big breast?"

"What is your number?"

"I want to have sex with."

"What is the size of your penis?"

Naruto did not know how to ask theses questions. They all stopped when **Saizo Komiya **came up to Naruto. "I don't like you stealing all the girls for yourself."

"And I don't like ass holes who think they can get e everthing they want."

"I can get any girl I want."

"I am iron man."

Everyone looked at him. "What I am just joking."

They when back to looked at each other. Not moving. Just standing there, waiting for the first person do something stupid.

The bell that ended the day rung. They all looked over to the door way to see that Naruto was gone. They all looked around for him and they all saw him walking towards the gate with his getare case over his shoulder.

The whole class stood there looking at him. "How did he get there so fast?"

The only one who saw him moves that fast was standing next to a tree. "if the rumors are true he used his family power."

This was a goddess of ice. This was **Mizore Shirayuki. **

Mizore has light purple hair which was long when she was introduced, but she later cut it. She has blue eyes, with a bit of purple at the top. Her pupils are not black, but they are blue. At school, she wears a different kind of uniform than most of her classmates. She wears a light brown pleated checkered skirt, a wears a white sweatshirt with long dark blue sleeves, a black singlet underneath, and a yellow pendant. She wears long dark and light purple-striped stockings with white shoes and has a belt tied to her left leg.

She looked at Naruto as he walked through the forest of dead trees. He stopped and looked at the blood red moon.

"Tonight is a good night for a fight." He jumped back as a giant fist slammed down on the spot where he was. In the back ground the sound of music filled the air.

"Sparda I smell your cursed blood."

Beowulf resembles Pazuzu, the Babylonian king of the demons of the wind. He mainly walks on all four limbs.

"I smell the blood of that trader. The stench of betrayal."

Naruto looked at him. "Well I wanted a fight with you. Let's see if I can kill you."

Mizore saw that Naruto pulled the zipper on the case. Out popped a claymore and a Tachi. "The swords of Sparda so it's true, you are his son."

Naruto stood there with both weapons ready to fight. "Then lets rock!"

Both of them stood there not making a move. Beowulf charged forward and Naruto flashed his way out of the beast. "Trickster." He snapped his fingers.

The beast turned around to see where Naruto went. He felt pain in his left arm. "Gunslinger" he snapped his finger again. He felt a rain of bullets pound into him. Naruto jumped over him and spun in the air while looking at him, and let lose a clip of bullies. "Quicksilver" he snapped his fingers for a third time.

He dropped down and landed on his head. Naruto kicked off him and landed there, both of the stood there.

He looked down to see it cut off. "What have you done how you moved that fast." He snapped for a fourth time. "Royalguard" He charged at Naruto who put his foot in front of him and too a stance. the beast punched back with the same amount of force he had.

Naruto looked at him with a frown. "Swordmaster" for the last time he snapped his gingers. Naruto started with the claymore and then the Tachi, Both moving faster with each swing. Mizore saw that he saw cutting the space with each swing.

He when even faster then she thought could happen. When Naruto stopped, nothing moved. "Million Stab."

"**SSS**tylish!" Demonic voice said. The music stopped playing. Like it was never there.

Naruto placed both swords on his back and the whole places turned into a battle zone. Beowulf was turned into an orb of bright light. Naruto held out his hand and the orb flew over. Mizore was blinded by the light and saw that Naruto had on a set of flash gauntlets and greaves.

He started to bounce on the balls of his feet. He started to go through some punches and kicks. Was amazed her that he jumped high in to the air and came slamming down on to the ground. "Go to hell."

After he was done, he picked up his cases and the swords and new weapons went inside it. "Did you like the show, cases that show is for adults only?" She stood there looking at Naruto. "What are you? I never had seen a monster do that."

"You know I don't even know myself." Naruto looked at her, she started to blush. "Well I see you later."

She ran off to do what she does the best at stalking. Naruto saw her run into the school ground. He had a small smile on his face. "She just like lady. Sweet when she wants to be, but then she could be evil when she wants to be."

Naruto was looking at the moon, bats swarmed down to somewhere off to the side.

He started to walk that way. "I wonder if it's going to be one a hell of a party."

By the time Naruto got there the silver hair Moka was standing next to an Ogre. "Know your place."

She slammed her foot on to his head, and the Ogre was thrown into a couple of trees.

"Yes mam I won't ever step out of place."

Naruto came up to the pink hair Moka. "So what happened to your sister? It like she turned into something, it's almost like my Devil Trigger."

The two of them looked at Naruto. "What is a Devil Trigger?"

"That turns me into a full Devil. It kind of like the Moka over there, my true powers come out. I have only used it a few times. The power of it can and will take control of you."

The silver hair Moka walked over to Naruto and pulled him into a kiss and then she licked his neck. Fangs shoot out of her mouth, she bite into his neck and moaned as his blood enter her body. 'This is the blood of a devil, I have hit Jackpot.'

She had to pull away before she lost her self. "This means nothing, I felt your power and was drown to it. I went with the mood."

Naruto stood there looking at her. "That what they always say, but they always come back for more."

Naruto started to walk off towards the school. The two of them looked at the inner Moka. "So what came over you?"

"I don't know, I felt the power rolling off him, it's like he got stronger form when he left the school a few hours ago."

Naruto kicked opened his door to his room. It looked like all the other room, no bed but a desk and chair, but there was a flat screen TV, an ice chest, and little other stuff, to make his stay that more pleasant.

"The old guy knew how to throw a party."

Naruto walked over to the ice chest and opened. Inside was his drug of the world, it was a strawberry Sunday. He took the Sunday and sat down on his chair, he propped his feet up on the desk and started to eat it.

He was in heaven, or what a devil calls heaven. All he needed was a gun magazine, and then life could not get any beater.

Naruto looked over too see a phone on the desk, it was black roader phone, with a long cored. Next to it was a magazine of the newest guns.

"It's like he know me."

Naruto was about to be done with his Sunday. "I think I should take a shower."

Naruto finished his drug. He places the cup in the ice chest and walked over to the shower.

By the time he got out, it was time for nights out. But it was Naruto, he was a devil of the night, the monster that gave people the reason to fear the night, and most of all he was one badass.

He had a towel on his shoulders. He walked over to his case and briefcase on to the desk. He opened them both, all of his weapons come onto the desk, Red Queen he need to put together. It took a while to put together.

He looked at the red blade and pulled out blue rose. He placed them on the desk. He pulled out his girls and placed them on the table. He started to pull apart the guns.

This only took him awhile. "A clean gun is the best way to show it that you love it." He smiled as all of his guns where clean.

He sat back in his chair and started to read, soon he was fast asleep. With the magazine on his face, feet on the desk, and all his guns on him. His swords where in reaching distance. To anyone he was dead a sleep. But to the trained eyes, he was wide awake.

The bell rang for class to start. Naruto pulled the magazine off his face and stood up. He pulled on his clothing form last night.

He walked over to the door and kicked it opened. He used his powers to get to class. He was taking a walk through the forest when he saw a girl lying on the ground crying to her.

She has light ocean blue hair, which is tied back with a purple headband that has one star (on the side. She has deep purple eyes and thick eyelashes, and wears a plain long-sleeved white shirt with a red bow tie, plus a pale yellow-colored vest and a light brown-checked skirt. Also wears white leg warmers and plain black dress shoes.

'I know her from somewhere, oh yeah she was in my class.' Naruto rubbed his chin. He stopped and pulled out his guns.

Battle music came to life.

"Gunslinger"

"You need to get out of here now!" Naruto yelled to the girl who stopped crying.

A demon crashed through the trees. This one was about as tall as Naruto but his whole body was made of lighting.

"Son of Sparda I will clam your power and use it to free the demon world. " Naruto looked at him,

"Really."

"Really."

"Really!"

"REALLY!"

Naruto form turned somewhat demonic

Naruto charged his power in to his guns, his arms where covered in red lighting, showing that they were fully charged. He let loss the power, the charge came out red.

The demon took them on and nothing happened. "So is this the power of your father, its week."

Naruto pulled out Yamato, he slicked his hair back. "Darkstyle"

Naruto saw in front of him faster than any one can blink. He hit the demon with the sheath of the blade and brought his arm back, he took out the blade and started to cut him. He started to moves faster, but every time his blade came in contacted with him he would cut right threw him. "WHAT THE FUC…"

"Even the son of Sparda can't kill me." He punched Naruto in the face and sent him flying. He crashed through a few trees.

The demon flashed in front of him, he picked him up by his head and started to punch him in the stomach. He threw Naruto on to the ground. Naruto started to move, but he was pushed down to the ground.

"You're still alive. Well I end it soon." He raised his fist and brought it down onto Naruto's head. Naruto tried to move but his whole body hurt all over.

The demon's arm was frozen. "Don't you dare touch him" he looked over to Mizore with her ice claws out.

She shot ice spikes at him. He blocked them with his arms. This time they stuck into him. "So this bicth is doing your fighting. First I kill her then I will kill you."

He was ready to charge her when they all felt a way of killing intent. They all looked at Naruto his body, purple, red, and blue wisp of power was flowing around his body.

A ghostly samurai formed around him. The samurai pulled out Yamato. Naruto was on his feet but he looked like he was just brought back from the dead. He started to walk slowly to the demon.

Sword started to show around him. The where made form a green see threw metal, the swords impaled the demon.

Naruto who was still moving towards him. the demon was now in pain. "What is tha…?

Naruto's devil trigger swung the sword and cut him in haft, pick both paces in each hand and its body glowed a bright light. There where black fingers gloves that had lighting arcing around them. The samurai started to fade. All was left was Naruto and his new gloves where on his hands. But they seemed too faded into his skin.

They could tell they were there case his hands and arcing lighting around them.

His body fell to the ground. He was not moving, blood stated to from a pool around him.

The ice goddess ran over to him, she knelt down to him. He moved him over onto his back, to see the wound.

What shocked her most was that his whole body there was a hole in this chest, she could see his beating heart, his lungs where crust, his ribs where broken in many pieces. What made her ready to lose her lunch was that the facts he was still breathing.

She placed her hands over the wound to keep it from bleeding. She was about make her hands colder, when she left her wrist where removed.

"You don't have to do that, I am fine."

She looked up to she Naruto was sitting up. The hole in his chest was closing at a fast rate.

"But how I thought you die, there was a hole in your chest." Mizore said while she was still on top of Naruto. "Then you sit up like it's all fine."

Naruto looked down to see the hole, by this time it was closed and his clothing was fixed. "Perks of being the son of Sparda"

Mizore looked down at him, she blushed. "So you're saying that you can't be killed."

Naruto nodded at what she said. "So if you got stabbed in the heart you will be fine."

"Yeah I will but it still hurts like a bicth."

Mizore placed her head on his shoulder. Naruto placed his arms around her to keep her in place.

"Have you even been alone?" Mizore asked while she listened to his heartbeat.

Naruto thought about what she said. He thought about his child hood, how he was alone living on the streets, running from mobs of people, him stealing food.

He then thought how he never met his family. But all that did not mater.

He had a father that cared about him. How his mother was there for him, even both of them where lost to the world, he knew that they were looking out for him. His bothers that thought him everything that he need to know.

How they all gave him something to think about them. Nero gave him his passion to protect his loved ones, Dante gave him his will to fight to the death for someone you love, and Vergil gave him his undying will. Sparda and Eva gave him a family.

"Yeah I was but then I met my family. And after that I was never alone. They have all ways been there for me." 'Even thought I have never met them myself, but deep down I know that are there for me.'

Naruto looked down at Mizore to see she had tears in her eyes. "I know how you felt, I have a great mother and father but I never found the one I loved."

"what do you mean?"

"Years ago I met somebody that saved me for demons. I ask him to stay but he said he had to find somebody."

*flash back*

A young Mizore was sitting in a snow field, she was crying to herself. "Why can't they understand that I can't control my powers yet?"

The snow around her started to move faster. She looked up to see a few snow demons. She sat there in fear of her life.

The daemons started to get closer to her. She wanted to run but here body stated there.

They were about to jumped on to their pray when one of them was shot and turn to dust. They all stopped and looked over their shoulders.

"Picking one little girls, Wow you guys have sunk to a whole new level."

They all started to run towards Naruto, he just stood there with a smug smile on his face.

"Sorry little girl but this show is for adults only." He jumped over them and took of his coat. He threw it over Mizore who started to struggle to get it off.

Battle music started to play in the back ground.

"Shall we dance?" Naruto said while taking a bow.

Naruto pulled out Blue Rose and Red Queen, he started to turn the handle, and a red flame came out of the blade making the blade glow hot with power.

The demons started to run towards him. He slide across the snow with his sword over his shoulder, when they both met Naruto swung his sword with such force the snow on the ground melted, a red tornado fought its way through the crowd of demons. While Naruto was spinning he started to shoot Blue Rose.

He stopped spinning, he stood there low to the ground. His sword over his shoulder, gun pointed low to the ground. The demons where nothing but dust and there was a clear path of grass where the fight took place.

The battle music stopped.

He placed his sword on his back but kept his gun out. He walked over to the young Mizore. She was struggling to get his coat off.

He picked it off her and placed it over his shoulder hidden his sword. She looked up to see her saver.

To Mizore he was everything she wanted.

*end of the flash back*

"So it's true, that you been all over the world fighting and saving people. So it was you who saved me for those demons all those years ago."

Naruto nodded his head. "Sorry you had to see the show."

Mizore looked up to him. "It's ok it was the best 'show' ever."

Mizore started to lean in closer to Naruto. "You know I feel in love with you that day, I broke many hearts case they weren't you."

She got closer to his lips. Both of them could feel each other breath on their lips. They inched closer and closer to each other. She moved her legs so there where around his waist, giving him a clear view of her blue and pink striped panties.

Both of their lips where one, there tongues dance, neither one fighting over each other. They sat there in there make out.

They both pulled back for air. Naruto breaking the mood had a smart ass remark. "So does this mean you want to be mine?" 

She nodded her head. "If you want me to be, then I say yes. But promise me this, don't ever leave me, I want to stay with you."

"I won't leave you my snow queen."

She pulled him into a deep kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you go, I finally got off my lazy ass and started to do some work. I mean with me moving all over the place. I faintly got a computer, with that and my other work. Here is the new CH pf Devil in school. **

**I do not own anything. Take that lawyers, you got nothing on me. *insert evil laugh* now onto the story. **

It was about haft way through the day when the door opened. Bot Naruto and Mizore walked in with each other hands in hand.

The whole class sat there looking at them, it took them a while to sink in. a few girls got up form there set and ran out of the room. They were crying on how life was not fair.

Both them looked at each other. They when back to their sets, near the window.

Naruto being Naruto propped his feet on to the desk and leaned back. Mizore sat right behind him, naruto smiled, she smiled back and gave a little giggle from what he did.

The rest of the day when on really fast. The bell rang, Mizore walked over to her sleeping boyfriend. She smiled at the way he slept. She leaned over him, close to his ear, she started to bite it softly

She herd naruto starting moan a little in his sleep. She moved over to his lips, she would have gone further but a cough stopped her.

She looked over to see the teacher, who was blushing like a teen. "You know the rules." She brought up her hands to her face. "Aw young love, oh I wish I was young again." Her tail came out and started to move back and forth.

Mizore shock her boyfriend awake. "Love it's time to wake up."

Naruto eyes opened and he smiled. "Never said I was a sleep." that remark made Mizore blushed harder.

Both of them walked through the hallways, with each other in their arms. Everyone was talking about them as they walked.

Naruto and Mizore both made it the center of the cafe, there was the blue hair girl that naruto saved the other day. She looked over and saw naruto. She ran over and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Oh nar-kun thank you for saving me, for your reward how about a kiss."

She leaned closer to the devil boy, only for him to push her back a little. "Sorry I don't even know who you are and you come on to me, wow you must really get around for that." naruto voice was cold, colder than Mizore body,

"How could you say something so cruel." she brought up here chest to make them look bigger. 'Really who do they think that all men look at breast, I am a taken and Mizore is the one I want. I am more an ass man and Mizore does have one.'

The blue haired succubus looked at naruto wanting him to look her into the eyes. As soon as they met their eyes, she used her charmed and naruto eyes stayed there same dark blue eyes, she pushed more power into her eyes and the same thing happened.

"You will be mine nar-kun, one way or another, you will be in bed with me."

She was pink hair come into to her side view. "Oh naruto there you are, we have been looking for you."

She looked down and started to mess with the hem of her skirt.

"would you and Mizore would like to eat dinner with us." Naruto who looked at Mizore who nodded her head. Naruto who looked back Moka. "Yeah sure we could do it."

As the three mad it to the spot Moka saved, there sat at the table was Tsukune Aono, and Moka's sister, who looked over and saw naruto. "Naruto how have you been, I have seen you in a while."

Naruto let out a small laugh. "I have been doing fine, I got a new power yesterday, I can now use lighting into my fighting." naruto said while black lighting dance around his arms, showing what he can do.

They all looked at him, Moka looked at him with great green eyes. "So if you kill a high level devil you gain there powers. So what happens if you fight a low level devil?" the silver hair Moka looked over from her drink. She too wanted to know happen two.

Naruto nodded his head for the second time. "Yes I can, and it's part of my family's line I teach you why it does. When that happens they are killed the turn into something we call a devil arm."

He pulled out a small red skull form his inside of his coat. "The low level turn into something called a blood orb, they can be used as a power up for my Devil arms."

They all looked at him. "How many do you have?" Naruto thought about it for a few seconds. "two." naruto sat back into the chair.

"But what about those swords. You have, aren't those devil arms"

Naruto shock his head. "No there are the swords of my father. They are the swords that get past down. Now tell me how are you going to kill a devil without weapon?"

It made sense to them. They all eat and talked about what club that they were going to join in a few days.

Naruto lead back in his chair, he herd what they do after school, they mostly talked about how they try to get boy to bend to their wills.

He still felt the eyes of the blue haired succubus burring lust into his head, he moved his legs to the side.

He surged his shoulder and started to look around the room to see if anyone was a devil. See devils are powerful to take over people and use their body as a puppet, and he was in a school of monster. So he had to keep on his toes.

As they walked through the door to the outside world, naruto step to the side and a wash tub came crashing down. It crashed into the blue headed succubus.

"Oh look a coin."

Naruto picked it up for something flying over his head and crashed into the same person as the wash tube.

He looked back at the down girl and hured giggling. "Yukari come out, I know you are there."

She has short black hair and purple eyes. At school, she wears a different kind of uniform than most of her classmates, which is mostly due to her small size. She wears a black witch hat that droops down sometimes, a pink top, and a pink corset. She wears the green checkered pleated short skirt all female students wear, and wears bright pale yellow over the knee socks, and brown shoes.

"You cow stay away from big bother."

Everyone looked at the little girl. The silver hair vampire was the first one to look at the two. "This witch is your little sister?"

Naruto gave her a small smile. "No she is somebody that I help out with her studies and bullies. "

He looked back at the girl. "So have they been giving you trouble."

She nodded her head. "Don't worry big bother will take care of it." She hid behind his legs when two lizard men came running from the other side of the pillar. "Hand over that pest and nobody will get hurt."

Naruto looked at them not even fazed by the killing intent they had. "Who is going to make me?"

Ugly one looked at the devil boy and his fork tongue came out and licks its lips. "See we are going to rape her, then he is going to eat her, but first we are going to kill all of you." The little girl was hiding behind Naruto's legs, which stood there without a signal ounce of fear.

Naruto hand was on blue rose. "Neat."

The one on the left looked at naruto. "Are you mocking him?"

"pshhh no." They could hear the sarcasm rolling waves off of him. The two lizards stood there ready to kill him.

Next thing happened was the one on the left was blown off the ground and was shot there the heart.

*shot there the heart*

Naruto had the next one head in his grasp. "See you would be intimating well if you were intimating, but here how it's going to happen, I will throw you over to the twin and have they peal your dick like a banana."

Speaking of said twins they had fire burning in their eyes. That fire made all the men in the area cower in fear.

"All I want to know is where your boss is. If you tell me I won't make your life as much as a living hell.

He told naruto about everything, how he and his buddies where paid to bring him out, how they were paid for giving them info on some locations on some old ruins around the campus.

"Now that I have told you everything do you think the order will let me live." He snapped his finger and his whole body was incase in fire. "Now I am on fucking fire. The one who sent was the order of the swords."

Only his hand saw left and is was flipping him off. "I heard gorge Louise."

"I heard rolling stones." Mizore said while keeping Yukari eyes closed.

The silver Moka was the next one to speck. "I heard Mimi heat with my vampire hearing."

"Now that over, lest go back to my place and get some of my favorite cereal Devil Berries®." (I am so going to copy right that)

They did not know if he was joking around. Naruto knelt down in front of the witch.

Naruto looked down to see if his sister was alright. "Yukari is there anyone else giving you trouble?"

The small girl nodded her head. "Yeah there is one more, but he wasn't there, chasing me."

"You mean the one over there spying on us right now." As soon as naruto said that the last lizard man ran away.

Naruto started to walk off. "Um, Naruto-san where are you going?"

He looked over his shoulder. "I am going on a walk."

The teens stood there while naruto walked away.

Naruto just walked throughout the school ground, fallowing the last lizard.

"Um boss we have a problem." The lizard guy said while painting in front of his boss.

"What is it?" Said a small guy form a big chair.

"It's Naruto, he fallowed me."

"Noooo." The boss said while slamming his hands on the desk. The room rumbles for a few seconds they could hear an explosion going off in the distance.

"What was that?" ask the lizard goon.

"That was the escape helicopter blowing up. I ask the front desk to see what going on." The boss pushed a button on the intercom. "Front desk what is going on?"

"let me check." Came back a voice, they could hear foot step going away and then coming back, "yeah it naruto… oh my god."

The line went dead.

The boss hit another button. "Communication come in." the line was dead. "Communication report."

"hey boss." A voice filled the room, it was week and meak, and he sounded in pain. There was the sound of somebody smacking somebody. "Read it right cock hole or I shot the other tactical" Naruto voice came back.

"hey there you cheap prostitutes, I am going to find you and have horny dogs fuck every hole, and when they are done fucking every hole I am going to keep shooting hole in you, so that they can keep fucking you until there is nothing left but a corps filled with holes and semen." He started to cry at this point.

The bosses face was filled with horror. "Now watch as I blow this fucking ginger brains…oh god no." there was a sound of a gunshot and Naruto's laugh filled the room. "Oh my god that was priceless."

The line went dead. The goon was ready to kill himself. "What are we going to do?"

"We have over 100 train grounds on the premises at all times." The boss said while looking at the door.

Naruto walked through out the hallways, both his guns where at his side. The room was filled with goons with guns. He walked past them. "Hey guys, how your health plan?" they all looked at horror at him.

They could not take it anymore.

They started to shoot at him, He raised both arms starting to shoot each one. "Partly it's great!"

After naruto gunned down them, A few more guards come busting into the room. One of them yield. "Get on your knees."

Naruto looked at them, his smirk turn into an insane slime. "I am not your mother last night." They could hear a pin drop and all hell brock lose.

The boss looked at the door. He was smirking knowing that naruto was killed. But his grin turned into horror when naruto kicked down the door. "What happened to my guards?"

"Killed all, but one."

"What happened to him?"

Naruto smirk knowing what happened.

*small flash back*

Naruto stood over the last guard, who was shacking while underneath the grin of naruto he raised his gun to his head and pulled the trigger. "Pussed out like a bitch"

*flash back over*

Naruto stood there looking at the boss. Naruto pointed both guns at the boss and the last goon. The boss and goon both held out guns at him. "Looks like we have a Mexican standoff."

The boss sat there looking at naruto who was fine, like he strolled in hear and killed all of his men without breaking a sweat. From the outside they could hear gun shots, they paid them no mind.

*with the head master*

"So that is your filed report." He said while leaning back.

Naruto sat across him "yeah." With is arms cross over his chest, he was also leaning back.

"You brock in a gang hide out, killed all his men and shot him 46 times."

"47 times." Naruto said with a mater a fact tone.

"And then you took out his goon."

"To be fair he took himself out." He sounded like somebody kick his puppy. A blow arrested puppy.

"You need to stop going on walks." Naruto hared while he was walking out. "But thanks to you we have more power to the grounds of the school."

Naruto walk back the front of the school, he saw all his friends sitting there looking at him. The pink hair Moka was feeding off the human, while sliver hair Moka was drink from a blood pack. Yukari was hitting the blue hair bimbo with random things.

Mizore saw there with her hand in the pond, freezing it. "Guys it's about time to head to our rooms." As soon he said that the bell went off. They all walked to the dorms. "So how was your guy's day?"

"Um Moka took out a group of bullies." Naruto nodded his head. "That is good, beats my day."

"Um naruto what did you do after you walked away from us." Said the human while looking nerves from hearing the rumors.

"Oh you know I took a walk into the forest."

"We herd that you took out a gang group."

"A very enthusiastic walk" naruto said while taking Mizore into his arms. The succubus was glaring at the snow woman. She lean her head onto his shoulder. She had a small smile on her face. She was looking into Naruto's dark blue eyes. She could get lost in them. She had her hand running there his silver locks.

'That should be me in his arms, rubbing my hot sweaty body all over that toned body. Then we can go into his room and have hot passion sex all night long.' She wrapped her arms around herself, she had blood leek out of her nose.

The group of teens head for their dorm rooms. Mizore and Naruto where the last one to say good bye to.

"Snow-hime lets go somewhere, where people won't disturber us."

The two lovers started to fall back from the group and started to walk a different path.

Mizore nodded and they took to the stairs. Which had a sing on it that read. "Only main protagonist may enter or bosses battle."

They got to the door that led to the outside. Naruto of cores kicked it.

*with the head master*

"There go another door that likes 100th and he only been here for two days."

*back with naruto.*

The love birds sat there looking up at the moon. "The moon sure does look lovely don't you say naruto?"

"Not as lovely as you." Both of them inched closer and closer. The air around the started to drop. Both of them could see their breaths.

Around them the world started to freeze, both of them paid it no mind. Both of them in each other brace, they knew that they found the one they loved. For naruto, he did not care that his whole past was filled with pain. Now he wants to save his family, even they are a little dysfunctional.

Here he felt loved. It was the same way for Mizore, they wanted to stay this way for the rest of their lives.

They pulled back for air, the snow finally hit them. Mizore did not feel the cold, but this one was different. She moved closer to naruto. "This is not like your normal snow." Naruto nodded his head, he took his girlfriend hand in his.

He gave it a small kiss. "Love I will be back I have to take out some UN wanted guests that have desisted to crash our party."

He put his fingers to his mouth, a sharp whistle, his sword came flying towards him. Red queen at his side with his guns and a shit load of demons, now all he needs is a good game of poker and he would be set.

*battle music started in the back ground*

He jumped down over the edge of the roof and landed with red queen out glowing with power.

As red hell gates formed in front of him, puppets walled out of there. He ran faster and jumped, his feet made connate with one of the puppets.

"Eat that with your mouth you fucking demon"

He slammed his sword into the ground, and used the moments of the force to spin. As he was doing that he started to rev his sword. "Look like is about to get crazy up in here."

He let go and pull out ebony and ivory, he spun in to a spiral and started to shoot. He stopped spinning and kicked on in the head spring bordering off it back to his sword. He picked it and held it in a revers grip.

"Is that you got."

The last two puppets charged at him, both going for a kill shot. Naruto smirked and swung red queen, two red beams of demonic power killed the last two.

*battle music fades.*

All the red orbs flew into naruto arms. "Just a few more and I get new powers ups."

He started to walk towards the Hell Gate. The forest was cold as his girlfriend's body, but he did not mind. He had his coat. As long as he had it he would be ok.

"Somebody is going to get there ass kicked, somebody is going to get there ass kicked." He started to sing to himself.

He kept walking in his frozen forest. "Hum, I wander if I am going to be up all night, am I am going to get lucky?"

He jumped back as a huge bored sword stuck in the ground. "Hold up, wait a minute." Naruto had red queen out. "So you're the one the order sent after me."

*battle music*

He looked over to see who tried and kill him, he stood there picking up his weapon and held it out in front of him. "Dam, next time you are going to be impaled and killed."

Naruto looked at him. "Um if you impaled me would that means I am also killed."

"Just shut up and die demon." He lunged and naruto leaned back sending a kick to his chin. "See there your problem right there. You are a bitch and will always be one."

Both of them locked swords. Naruto started to struggle. 'Shit now would be the time to devil trigger.'

Naruto jumped back and his body started to glow. His body was in case of his power. His devil tiger started to crack its knuckles and then its neck. It pulled out Yamato, it gave it a few test swings.

"Now it's a party."

Naruto lunged forward and his DT impaled the holy demon and lifted him up while naruto raved red queen. His DT slammed the demon in the ground and naruto stabbed it in the chest threw the soul. "You may have killed me off demon but there are more to come."

"Then I take them all on."

His DT when out and naruto looked at the sky. "It's about time to take theses fight more…" he looked over to see a blue girl sitting there looking at him, calling him over. "Hello nurse."

*battle music fade, starts cheesy dance room music *

'Why are you doing here?' He thought about it for a few seconds. 'this area is had demons crawling all over the place.'

He stated over to her and she started to move a way. Naruto kept skating over to her, both of them look like there dancing. She bend over and naruto stop to look. "Ah return of the why boner." Somehow the whole world zoomed onto his eyes which glowed with power. "With a vengeance." Everything went back to normal.

Naruto punched a blue ice frog. "How did you know I was there?" naruto looked over to him. "Well you can hide body but you can't hide the smell."

He said while waving his hand in front of his face. He took a mock boxer stance, he was bouncing on the balls of his feet, and Beowulf was on him.

*start boss music dagon*

He snapped his finger "tickerster" he flashed in front of him and kicked him in the head. The frog when flying away. Naruto flashed inform of him again. "Bitch I was not don't with you"

Naruto leaned back on one legs and kicked him with speed that seemed to the human there were blurs. He stopped and brought his leg brought his leg up to the level of head and helmed kicked him.

Naruto jumped back and looked at the frog. "Is that all you got."

The frog jumped back and blew out the light. Naruto stood there his arms giving him light.

He stood there looking all over the place. Naruto felt something wrap around his foot. "Well then."  
His body was flung into a few trees.

*with the first hokage*

He was sleeping in his bed with his wife. He jolted up. "Somebody is killing helpless trees."

His wife moved over to see what he was doing. "Just shut up and go back to bed."

He lay back down and when back to sleep. "Dame you Madara." He muttered out in his sleep.

*down in hell with Madara*

Madara was having the time of his life, he stood there on top a pile of dead bodies. He looked up and yield into the heavens. "Hashirama!" he jumped down into another crowed of demons.

*with naruto*

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, double crap."

Naruto was in side of the frog. "Oh when I get out you are going to be so dead."

The walls of the stomach started to push him lower. "Oh hell no."

On the out the frog was sitting there, smirking. "So this is the power of the dark knight. It's almost laughable."

He started to let out a laugh. It started to shack the whole forest. "The power it's so filling, now I can relive my glory days…shit"

A glowing hand shot threw the frog, another one came out from its side. Naruto had ripped his way out of the demon. "For one in my life I have nothing to say."

His DT picked up the toad and threw him into the Hell Gate, its arm extended and pulled it back. It pulled out its sword and stabbed the demon. His DT picked it up and twirled it a few times then slammed it in to the ground.

DT picked the frog up and threw him at the Hell Gate. He looked over to see naruto walking over to him. "Why, why are you powerful?"

"Why. Might controls everything - and without strength, you cannot protect anything; let alone yourself. I fight for human, even though I am not one."

"Then you shall die with the rest of them." The frog lunged at naruto. Naruto held out blue rose and looked him dead in the eyes. "Jackpot" naruto pulled the trigger and the frog was no more.

He looked over at the Hell Gate and he could see a few more demon frogs something out. He walked over to the lock, he held out his hand and the devil arm flew over to him. A demonic briefcase, Pandora's Box, 666 weapons of pure fun.

Naruto opened the box and it tuned into a three brail rocket launcher. He fire it a few times, he changed it into a sub machine gun, he let lose a few shot before changing into a laser gun. He mounted it on his shoulder and charged the laser. He had a smirk on his face. "I am firing my laser."

A blast of death shot forth. He then changed it into a Gatling gun. He held it to his side and pulled the tiger. The box glowed for a few seconds and it changed into a mech, naruto was in the seat of the mech.

He had rocket launchers in front of him. He started to rain hell. After a few moments of fun, he stood there smirking with Pandora and the ground. The Hell Gate was nothing more than ruble.

*battle music stop*

Naruto kicked the box opened and it turned into a demonic bike. He got on the seat and revved it. He rode his way through the dead forest with his coat blowing in the breeze. He pushed the bike to high speed. The wind going there his hair.

He stop in front of the school and the bike turned into the box. Naruto picked it up and threw it over his shoulder. He walked back to his dorm room and opened it. There sitting on the desk was Mizore and a brown box. "Looks like you have something in the mail."

"It must be the new gun I order." He simile while takening off his coat and hanging it on the rack next to the door. "So love what brings you hear?"

"Oh you know I was getting bored of my room, so I came to yours. Is that a problem?" Mizore said while her shirt top three button was undone, giving him a view that will be in his mind for a long time. "So no bra today?" Naruto said while his taking off his shirt.

"Don't like them, I never need them." Naruto hit jackpot.

"So is there anything I can help you with." Naruto said while walking over to his girl. "You know there is." She started to lean back on the desk. "Is there now." Naruto was getting closer to her.

"Yeah there is." She moved her legs a little to give him a peck of her blue striped panties. "You could help me take this shirt off." She while whispering into his ear. Naruto could feel the coldness of her breath on his neck and it was driving him crazy.

Naruto started to pull at the helm of the shirt. He lean in closer and Mizore lean into. Their lips where about to touch when the phone when off. Both of the teen stopped in their tracks. Naruto took in a deep breath and picked up the phone. Mizore was glaring at the phone. 'One of these days that phone is going to get it. But he needs it to work.'

'Son of a bitch, I am going to kill the person on the other line.

"Yes, this is naruto." He sounded angry. He stopped and let the person talk. "Yeah I got a bike, but why is that need."

He lean over his girlfriend and she could hear what the person was saying. "There is a speed bike that is killing people on the highway." The voice on the other side was female.

"So what does this have to do with me?"

"We believe this had to do with your line of work."

"Give me the place I need to be at and I will be there."

"Can you come to the rocking bar and you will meet somebody giving you the rest of the work by tomorrow night."

"Yeah, yeah I will be there." He hung up the phone and look at Mizore who was kicking off her skirt. "It seems that you have worked to do, but let's forget about it and you fill my needs."

Naruto grinned like a mad man. "As you wish."

**That is it for now. I am going into all the DMC lore and not pulling out the stops. See you guys in the next capture. I do not own anything. If I did I would be rich, sadly I am not. Give me fed back, reviews would be great, but I am not going ask you guys to review every time, flames will be sealed into Pandora's Box and used for Naruto's fun. *insert evil laughter again, times two* **

**Next time on the devil in school. Mission three, Highway Star. **


End file.
